1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which perform predetermined processing on data received from outside via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office environment of recent years, networking of computers has progressed. Accordingly, sharing of resources other than computers is performed in certain office environments. In particular, input peripheral devices such as scanners, and output peripheral devices such as printers and facsimiles, are connected to an office network and used in common by many people within the office.
Such networking of peripheral devices allows sharing of information resources. At the same time, a method of making effective use of functions of peripheral devices on a network is important.
Previously, networked printers and facsimiles were used as separate peripheral devices. However, multifunctional units, having image processing functions of printers and facsimiles in a single housing have now become common. If such a multifunctional unit is connected to a network, a single peripheral device is shared between any number of people in an office environment. Thus, information security is also important, as well as information sharing.
In recent years, the types of multifunctional units having printer, facsimile, and copy functions presupposing that they are connected to networks have increased. Therefore, not only the printing function of a printer but also the function of a facsimile need to be adapted for use in a network environment. Conventionally, communication specifications as a facsimile function are strictly defined by international standards. In recent years, multifunctional units have been developed that support an internet facsimile function for transmitting facsimile data via the Internet, as attached data of an e-mail.
In a facsimile apparatus used in an office environment, an F code (mail box) function (hereinafter referred to as an “F code function”) is known as a generally supported function. The F code function enables storage of received facsimile data in a preestablished F code. Thus, the F code function is outstanding in terms of security. However, even if facsimile data is stored in a desired F code from an outside line, reporting to the establisher of the F code is not performed. Specifically, even if the establisher of the F code receives facsimile data, he/she cannot be informed of when reception is completed.
Facsimile apparatuses have a function of printing an F code establishment status, presence/absence of facsimile data in the established F code, and data amount, etc. However, the F code establisher actively requires the facsimile apparatus to perform printing. Therefore, even if the apparatus has such a function, the F code establisher cannot know when the facsimile data is received in his/her F code.
Further, when a facsimile apparatus is connected to a network, it is assumed that the facsimile apparatus is shared by any number of people. Thus, as for the F code function mainly used for security purposes in a facsimile apparatus, a method of regularly printing an F code status cannot be adopted.